Open Mic Night
by rob-on-a-stick
Summary: Bella, a waitress at Eclipse, a bar and club, preforms at open mic night, and sees a gorgeous man with green eyes. Will they meet? Will they like each other? Will, Jacob, Bella's boyfriend get in the way? All human, again rated T just to be safe. Read it!


**Yay! Second fanfic! Basically its about Bella, a waitress at a bar performs at open mike night, and sees Edward…OOOOOOH! And I am putting Briarstone academy on hold for a while, I don't really like it….. Anyway, here's the new story! Sandstorm is the best song ever! Just wanted to tell you that**

**Ps, Bella's dress is this! **

**.com/blog/uploaded_images/Milly%20Metallic%20Striped%20Mini%**

**Oh yeah, this what Bella is singing! I know a lot of people don't like it but whatever! Its okay!**

**.com/watch?v=HulFsv72h3Y**

**Demi Lovato and all that stuff owns all rights to that song, I don't…**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Stephanie Meyer owns the characters and stuff…**

**BELLA POV**

I stood nervously it front of the mirror in the girls bathroom, with Alice next to me, fussing with my dress, a turquoise and gold minidress.

"Hurry up Alice! I have to be on stage in five minutes!" I whined. She complained that she'd only had five minutes because I had only just gotten off my shift, here at this bar. She grudgingly applied one more swipe of mascara, and lip gloss and pushed me out the door. I grabbed my guitar (.)and headed towards the stage. Alice had matched my dress to the guitar. They were the exact same shade.

I sat an the tall wooden stool and waited, the curtain still closed. I started squirming, then taking deep breaths to calm myself. I heard my boss, Eric, talk into the mic, to calm down the audience.

"Alright, alright, calm down! We have an amazing show tonight! Performing Don't Forget, the beautiful talented, fantastic, Bella Swan!" he laughed, and the velvety curtain slowly rose. I blushed from Eric's comments, and looked out into the audience. I saw Alice waving furiously at me, sitting at a table with her boyfriend Jasper, my brother Emmett, and his fiancé Rosalie. There was one empty chair, I just assumed it was for me, and started strumming softy on the guitar, singing out the song that my boyfriend inspired, in one of our fights.

_Did you forget that I was even aliveDid you forget everything we ever hadDid you forget, did you forget, about meDid you regret ever standing by my sideDid you forget what we were feeling insideNow I'm left to forget about usBut somewhere we went wrongWe were once so strong our love is like a songYou can't forget itSo now I guess this is where we have to standDid you regret ever holding my handNever again please don't forget don't forgetWe had it all we were just about to fallEven more in love than we were beforeI won't forget I won't forget about usBut somewhere we went wrongWe were once so strong our love is like a song you can't forget itSomewhere we went wrong we were once so strongOur love is like a song you can't forget it at allAnd at last all the pictures have been burnedAnd all the past is just a lesson that we've learnedI won't forget I won't forget usBut somewhere we went wrong our love is like a songBut you won't sing along you've forgotten about us_

I had sort of lost myself in my song, not looking at anything, concentrating on the lyrics, and memories, and now, I looked up for the first time, seeing my awesome boyfriend, Jacob in one of the front tables, clapping furiously. His short black hair (**A/N Same in this story, as my last one, I don't like Jacob, or any other guys for that matter, with really long hair, so it's short, imagine Taylor Lautner's) **was shining in the spotlight , that was now swinging around the bar.

He mouthed 'I love you' and I blushed furiously. Eric ran onto the stage, saying how fantastic I was, and kissed me on the cheek. I stared at him with wide, angry eyes, then I looked at the audience. Jacob was glaring at him murderously. I turned my head to the rest of the audience, to see a beautiful, and I mean GORGEOUS man sitting at the closest table. Strangely, he was also glaring at Eric. What the heck? His piercing green eyes looked like they were glowing in the dim atmosphere of the bar.

I quickly hopped off the stage, and ran to Jacob's table, where I was greeted by, of course, Jacob, but, as always, he was accompanied by 'The Pack' which consisted of Quill, Embry, Paul, Jared, Sam, Seth, and Billy (**see author's note)** Leah, Sam's girlfriend was also there. I got quick hugs from each one, and a 'great job' from almost everyone. Embry kissed me on the cheek, which caused him to be glared at by Jacob.

I whispered "Jacob, its okay! He's not going to steal me from you!"

He laughed and whispered back, "I know, but you just look, **so**, amazing tonight, I couldn't help but be jealous of anyone that laid a finger on you! You should have heard what some of these guys were whispering!" He nodded pointedly at The Pack, making them laugh.

"I love you so much Bella," he whispered in my ear, as I stood in front of him. I turned to face him. I told him that I loved him too, and kissed him. I laughed when The Pack ooohed at our kiss like in elementary school, when someone gets called to the principal's office.

I ran out of breath and pulled back, to find Jacob smiling a huge, beautiful smile. I heard a sound, like growling, which caused me to turn around. The beautiful man with green eyes was glaring at Jacob, and he looked dangerous. I decided I should introduce myself, so I walked over.

**A/N Okay, I know that Billy is not a werewolf, so would not be in the pack, but I wanted him to come out as a werewolf in Breaking Dawn, so it's my story, and I can make Billy a werewolf!**

**Thanks for reading, remember to review! JUST CLICK THE BUTTON!**


End file.
